Ścieżki jutra
by Nexuzu
Summary: Dramatyczne wydarzenie w trakcie szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie kieruje życie Harry'ego na nowe tory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter należy do J.K. Rowling

Ostrzeżenia: bottom!Draco, romance, slash, het, femslash, character death, hurt/comfort, angst, swearing (not much), mentions of mental non-con& mental torture, OMCs, OFCs, rating: 16+

Mimo powyższych ostrzeżeń gwarantuję szczęśliwe zakończenie.

* * *

Rozdział 1

- Malfoy gapi się na ciebie – mruknął niechętnie Ron, jednocześnie łapczywie pochłaniając jedzenie.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, ale rudowłosy nawet tego nie zauważył, zaabsorbowany pałaszowaniem posiłku, zupełnie jakby to był jego ostatni. Potter westchnął, wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Hermioną i w końcu skierował swoją uwagę na Malfoya.

Kiedy tylko jego wzrok padł na blondyna, Harry odruchowo zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Draco Malfoy był przeraźliwie blady; jego szare oczy wydawały się większe niż zwykle i błyszczały gorączkowo na wymizerowanej twarzy chłopaka. Wyglądał niemal eterycznie. Platynowe blond włosy tylko pogłębiały to wrażenie.

- Co mu się mogło stać? – szepnęła Hermiona, dyskretnie zerkając na ich szkolnego wroga numer jeden. – Wygląda jak duch.

Harry przytaknął ruchem głowy, również zastanawiając się nad tym samym. Malfoy nie tylko źle wyglądał, sprawiał również wrażenie przestraszonego i zagubionego, co kłóciło się z jego zwyczajowym wizerunkiem.

Potter całkowicie zapomniał o swojej niedokończonej kolacji. Jego instynkt, który rzadko kiedy go zawodził, ostrzegał, że dzieje się coś złego. Przeleciał pobieżnie wzrokiem po siedzących obok Draco Ślizgonach, ale żaden z nich zdawał się nie zauważać dziwnego stanu, w jakim znajdował się Malfoy. Oni, podobnie jak i reszta uczniów i profesorów zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali, spokojnie konsumowało wieczorny posiłek, tak jakby nic się nie działo… a przecież miało wydarzyć się coś strasznego… coś, czemu Harry nie był w stanie zapobiec.

Harry gwałtownie zamrugał oczami, zaniepokojony tokiem swoich myśli. Ponownie skierował swój wzrok na Malfoya, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie ze spokojną rezygnacją w oczach. Nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, co wprawiło Harry'ego w stan osłupienia.

_Nastał dzień, w którym piekło zamarzło – _pomyślał bez cienia humoru.

Kolacja zbliżała się ku końcowi i pojedynczy uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać salę. Draco również wstał i powolnym, lekko niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. W pewnej chwili odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Potter natychmiast podjął decyzję.

- Złapię was później – rzucił w stronę Hermiony, ignorując przy tym pytające spojrzenie Rona.

Draco zdążył już zniknąć na korytarzu, ale Harry był tuż za nim.

- Malfoy!

- Nie tutaj. – Draco pokręcił głową. – Chodź ze mną.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale ciekawość wzięła górę. Najwyraźniej to musiało być coś ważnego skoro Draco nie chciał, aby inni byli świadkami ich rozmowy.

Obaj chłopcy szli krętymi korytarzami Hogwartu przez około dziesięć minut i kiedy Harry zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość, blondyn nagle się zatrzymał. Wskazał ręką na boczny, wąski korytarz, który łatwo można było przeoczyć, o ile ktoś szedł w pośpiechu. Harry nieufnie wszedł do niego za Malfoyem i po chwili przekonał się, że korytarzyk prowadził do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z małym oknem. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego w środku stała jedynie drewniana, misternie rzeźbiona ławka, na chwilę obecną skąpana w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

_Idealne miejsce na potajemną randkę _– pomyślał Harry i natychmiast poczuł, że się czerwieni. _Jaką randkę? – _Przywołał się do porządku. – _To tylko rozmowa z Malfoyem, który dzisiaj nie jest sobą._

- No dobrze, o co chodzi? – spytał z pewnością siebie, której tak naprawdę nie odczuwał.

Draco usiadł na ławce i Harry niechętnie poszedł w jego ślady. Zadbał przy tym o to, aby zachować między nimi odpowiedni dystans. Miał wrażenie, że na moment pojawiło się rozbawienie w oczach blondyna, ale trwało to na tyle krótko, że mógł się mylić.

- Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się jak inaczej mogło się potoczyć nasze życie? – odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, uważnie patrząc na bruneta.

- Że jak? – Harry wiedział, że może wyglądał w tej chwili mało inteligentnie, ale co to za pytanie?

- Czy uważasz, że wybory, które podejmujemy kształtują nasze przeznaczenie czy też może wszystko jest z góry zaplanowane a my jak marionetki odgrywamy przypisane nam role? - kontynuował bezbarwnym głosem Draco.

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Jeśli to jakiś żart i za chwilę wskoczą tu wyjący ze śmiechu Ślizgoni a sam Malfoy do nich dołączy… Nie! To nie mógł być żaden głupi żart, ale dlaczego Draco zachowywał się w ten sposób? Czemu miały służyć te filozoficzne rozważania?

- O co tak naprawdę ci chodzi? – zapytał łagodnie aczkolwiek czujnie Harry.

Blondyn zaśmiał się sucho i pokręcił głową.

- Przepraszam cię Pot… Harry, ale to jest coś, co jak myślę ja wiem a tobie niedane jest jeszcze poznać.

- Dlaczego więc w ogóle rozpocząłeś tę rozmowę – spytał Harry z pewnym zawodem w głosie.

- Nie chciałem być sam – wyznał Draco, nie patrząc na bruneta.

_Od kiedy to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – _Harry miał na końcu języka, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Draco nie był w dobrej formie a Harry nie miał w zwyczaju kopać leżącego. Ponadto Potter przypomniał sobie to dojmujące uczucie niepokoju, które zawładnęło nim podczas kolacji.

- Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, po prostu posiedzę tutaj z tobą. Czy tak będzie dobrze? – zapytał, zaskakując tym nie tylko Malfoya, ale i siebie samego.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Harry go poznał, wydał mu się sympatyczny i atrakcyjny.

_Chwila, moment!_ _Atrakcyjny? – _Harry jęknął w duchu przerażony tym, co pomyślał. _– W rzeczy samej, piekło dziś zamarzło!_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Mimo późnej pory Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, rozpamiętując to przedziwne spotkanie z Malfoyem. Długie minuty przerodziły się w godziny i dopiero prawie nad ranem udało się mu zapaść w niespokojny sen.

Harry przechadzał się po pięknym ogrodzie, który wyglądał jak żywcem wycięty z malowidła impresjonisty. Wielobarwne kwiaty i wysokie, rozłożyste drzewa miały rozmazane kontury. Harry, będący jedynym, wyraźnie zarysowanym elementem otoczenia, patrzył z fascynacją jak kwiaty i gałązki drzew poruszają się wolno na wietrze, nadając obrazowi coraz to nowy wyraz.

- Nie śpieszyło ci się, co Potter? – Czyjś zaczepny głos wyrwał Harry'ego z zadumy.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie by stanąć twarzą w twarz z nikim innym jak Draco Malfoyem. Blondyn podobnie jak Harry nie zlewał się z otoczeniem.

_Wyrazisty jak zawsze – _podsumował w duchu Potter, mimowolnie zauważając, że obaj ubrani byli na czarno. Nie w szaty, ale w jeansy i t-shirty.

- Już myślałem, że nigdy nie zaśniesz – dodał znacząco Malfoy.

_Co takiego? To jest sen?_

_Och…_

Harry mimowolnie przygryzł wargi. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy coś go zaskakiwało i potrzebował chwili do namysłu. Chciał coś powiedzieć tylko nie za bardzo wiedział co. Rzucił więc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl.

- Jeszcze mi brakowało koszmarów sennych z tobą w roli głównej.

Lata wzajemnej animozji zrobiły swoje… tylko, że, gdzieś w zakamarkach jego świadomości zamigotało nagle wspomnienie z ich ostatniego spotkania, na jawie. Harry poczuł ukłucie winy, tym bardziej, że Draco zbladł jakby zabolało go to usłyszał.

- Malfoy, ja… - Harry przeczesał umysł w nadziei, że znajdzie właściwe słowa, aby załagodzić całą sytuację, ale problem w tym, że zawsze był w tego typu sprawach raczej nieporadny.

- Daruj sobie – uciął krótko blondyn.

Najwyraźniej doszedł już do siebie, bo na twarzy nosił swój standardowy, malfoyowski uśmieszek, który zawsze doprowadzał Harry'ego do szału.

Potter uznał, że ponieważ sam sprowokował taką reakcję najmądrzej będzie zachowywać się neutralnie.

- Co robisz w moim śnie?

-To ty jesteś w moim śnie i to ja cię tu ściągnąłem – oświecił go Draco.

Harry darował sobie dochodzenie, jak Malfoy tego dokonał i przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

- A zrobiłeś to dlatego, że…?

Draco zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę zdawał się nad czymś wewnętrznie debatować. W końcu westchnął i lekko skinął głową.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego sceneria nagle się zmieniła. Obaj stali teraz na chodniku jakiegoś wielkiego miasta. Biegnąca tuż obok ulica, wyglądała jak długa czarna wijąca się wstęga. Wkoło wznosiły się gigantyczne wieżowce, których szczyty ginęły w chmurach.

W kontraście do poprzedniego miejsca, tutaj wszystko było szare i smutne. Jednak to nie widok tego ponurego miejsca był najgorszy. Harry odruchowo zadrżał porażony wyglądem Malfoya.

Twarz, szyja, ręce blondyna pokryte były ranami. Wszędzie gdzie tylko Harry mógł dojrzeć gołą skórę widniały siniaki, zadrapania i szramy.

_Jego całe ciało musi tak wyglądać – _pomyślał ze zgrozą Harry.

Sen, nie sen, ale Harry był w stanie wyczuć cierpienie, którym emanował Malfoy i ono było prawdziwe.

- Draco… - wyszeptał przerażony Harry. – Co ci się stało?

- Tak wygląda moja… - Malfoy przerwał na moment jakby zastanawiając się nad doborem właściwych słów - … dusza, psychika. Nazwij to jak chcesz. Tak wyglądam za zamkniętymi oczyma.

- Kto… kto ci to zrobił? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

- A jak myślisz? – prychnął Draco. – Ten-Którego-Imienia… i tak dalej.

- Myślałem, że jesteście po tej samej stronie – wymamrotał Harry, poprawiając przy tym okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Nawet w tym iluzorycznym świecie, Harry zdawał się mieć z nimi problem.

- Czyli po stronie zła? – parsknął zirytowany Draco, ale momentalnie się uspokoił i kontynuował już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. – To nie tak Potter. Nic nie jest czarne ani białe. Są za to różne punkty widzenia i subiektywne prawdy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, mimowolnie rozdrażniony tymi słowami. Z uwagi jednak na stan blondyna nie chciał wszczynać z nim kłótni. Spróbował zatem innego podejścia.

- Dlaczego on cię skrzywdził?

- Obawiam się, że to temat na dłuższą rozmowę, na którą teraz brakuje nam czasu – odparł Draco, rozglądając się wkoło niespokojnie.

- Co się stało? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Harry.

Według niego nic specjalnego się nie działo, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że cała ta sytuacja, w której się znajdował była surrealna. Nawet jak na sen.

- Bądź cicho i słuchaj – szepnął Draco.

Harry wytężył słuch. Przez moment panowała cisza, ale kilkanaście sekund później Harry usłyszał rytmiczny, nasilający się odgłos. Brzmiało to jak czyjeś kroki, dudniące złowrogo z nieokreślonego kierunku. Jednocześnie blizna na jego czole zaczęła pulsować żywym ogniem.

- Voldemort – wyszeptał, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Na domiar złego statyczne dotąd otoczenie zaczęło falować i Harry spostrzegł z przerażeniem, że stopy zaczynają mu się zapadać w chodnik.

- Co jest do cholery? – krzyknął zdenerwowany i spojrzał na Malfoya.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Draco stał pewnie na ruchomej powierzchni. Blondyn złapał Harry'ego za rękę i szybko rzucił – możesz to kontrolować. Wyobraź sobie, że stoisz na twardym gruncie.

Harry skupił całą swoją uwagę, ale jego wysiłki na niewiele się zdały.

- Potter! Jak zamierzasz z _nim _wygrać skoro nie możesz poradzić sobie z takim drobiazgiem – zakpił Draco, nie puszczając jednak ręki Harry'ego.

- Zamknij się! – sapnął wściekle Harry i jeszcze raz mocno się skoncentrował.

Po chwili potworny ucisk w nogach zelżał i Harry z ulgą poczuł, że stoi stabilnie na ruchomym chodniku.

- No widzisz, gniew ukierunkowany właściwie może zdziałać cuda – pochwalił go łaskawie Draco.

- Hm… - bąknął Harry – dziękuję za pomoc. I… - zreflektował się patrząc na Malfoya rękę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał w swojej. Ręka Malfoya krwawiła a Potter odkrył ślady jego krwi na swojej dłoni.

- Przepraszam – rzekł pospiesznie. – Czy cię zraniłem? _Bardziej niż już byłeś – _zostało niedopowiedziane.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekceważąco.

- To tylko iluzja.

_To nie jest tylko iluzja – _pomyślał Harry. – _I dobrze o tym wiesz._

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało zdradzić jego myśli, bowiem Draco dopowiedział z naciskiem.

- Fizycznie nic mi nie jest. A zresztą zobacz sam, mogę to kontrolować. – Na oczach Harry'ego rany Malfoya zniknęły.

Harry westchnął w duchu wiedząc, że Draco pragnie zatuszować swój prawdziwy stan. Najprawdopodobniej żałował, że w ogóle ujawnił prawdę przed swoim szkolnym rywalem.

_Byłym rywalem – _szybko skorygował swoją myśl.

- Okay Potter. Na ciebie już czas – oznajmił Draco. - Dla _niego _to była dopiero rozgrzewka.

Harry'ego oblał zimny pot, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Draco zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką i niemal natychmiast pojawiły się mosiężne drzwi zawieszone parę centymentów nad ziemią.

- Ale… - Harry zaprotestował; tysiące pytań cisnęło mu się na usta. – Wyjaśnij mi…

- Wszystko w swoim czasie – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Draco i otworzył drzwi. Za nimi ziała czarna pustka. - Bez obaw – dodał uspokajającym głosem. – To bezpieczna i zarazem jedyna droga ucieczki.

- Ale… - powtórzył Harry, czując mętlik w głowie.

- Ciii… - Draco pochylił głowę i … pocałował bruneta w usta. Pocałunek niósł ze sobą nieoczekiwaną słodycz i był delikatny. Tak delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, ale na Harry'ego podziałał elektryzująco.

- Draco… - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy już sądził, że nic nie zdoła go zaskoczyć w krainie snów, ten pocałunek uplasował się na pierwszej pozycji.

- Do zobaczenia Potter – rzekł cicho blondyn. W jego oczach czaił się smutek, ale i determinacja. – Nie zapomnij o mnie.

Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować, Draco wypchnął go przez drzwi, które momentalnie zatrzasnęły się za nim i zniknęły.

Harry poczuł przypływ paniki w zetknięciu z nieznanym. Podobne doznania towarzyszyły mu, kiedy wuj Vernon uczył go pływać. „Nauka" polegała na tym, że wuj bezceremonialnie wrzucił go od razu na głęboka wodę. Kiedy półżywy ze strachu, wypłynął w końcu na powierzchnię, zachłystując się przy tym wodą, został powitany szyderczym śmiechem i złośliwymi komentarzami ze strony wuja i kuzyna Dudleya.

Teraz było podobnie z tym, że Malfoy miał dobre intencje. A strach, który Harrym zawładnął był czymś normalnym i zaczął z wolna zanikać, kiedy brunet uświadomił sobie, że nic złego się z nim nie dzieje.

Harry płynął po prostu w niebycie, w czarnej pustce, dziwnie kojącej na przekór wszystkiemu.

_Malfoy!_

Panika powróciła ze zdwojoną mocą. Draco został sam na sam z tym potworem.

_Dlaczego nie uciekł wraz ze mną? – _pomyślał gorączkowo Harry i niemal natychmiast przypomniał sobie coś, co zmroziło krew w jego żyłach.

- To bezpieczna i zarazem jedyna droga ucieczki – powtórzył bezwiednie słowa blondyna.

_Coś ty zrobił Draco? – _jęknął w duchu Harry.

Szarpnął gwałtownie całym ciałem chcąc zatrzymać się w miejscu, ale zamiast tego zaczął spadać w dół z zawrotną prędkością.

_Zaraz zginę – _pomyślał przerażony.

Rozpaczliwie zaczął machać rękami i nogami, kiedy nagle poczuł uderzenie i otworzył oczy.

Obudzony Harry leżał w zaplątanej pościeli na podłodze obok swego łóżka. Serce biło mu jak szalone i dopiero po dłuższej chwili z chaosu doznań wyłoniła się koherentna myśl.

_Czym był ten sen?_


End file.
